narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scattering Thousand Crows Technique
Summoning Considering that the databook entry of this technique says it summons the crows, shouldn't we consider it a derived technique from the Summoning Technique, and in turn list Aoba as a crow summoner? Omnibender - Talk - 15:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. --Ilnaruto me 15:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The word used for 'summoning' in that article isn't the same as the one used for the Summoning Technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Clone Jutsu? Should we add the Clone Techniques classification since the crows clone themselves(according to the article)?Umishiru (talk) 23:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) : I went on and added it.Umishiru (talk) 23:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Dunno dunno, I don't think we have an idea as of how that technique works--Elveonora (talk) 14:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : Well from what we do know, some form of clone jutsu is involved. Similar to Amplification Summoning Technique except they don't summon more of themselves but clone themselves to increase their numbers. And we sort of do seeing as the article has info on how it works. Summons the crows, uses frequency waves to control them, and they continuously clone themselves. While we don't know the specific clone jutsu they use, we do know they clone themselves in some way. Enough to classify it as clone tech since it is also a major part of jutsu.Umishiru (talk) 14:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, I guess there's no harm then--Elveonora (talk) 15:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Itachi a user Itachi was seen using his crows in a very similar nature. Honestly, I don't see any difference. I propose we add Itachi as a user.—Steveo920 (Talk) 9:43, September 29, 2015 : I would argue that we've never seen him control the crows, just deploy them. Also, from what I've gathered, the crows created by Aoba are not real, while Itachi summons real crows.--Omojuze (talk) 13:46, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see why not. Munchvtec (talk) 13:48, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Itachi did summon crows that attacked Sasuke without him giving verbal orders, so i guess he used this technique? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 13:49, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::But he used real crows, these ones use fake ones, so it wasn't the same, to an extent.--Omojuze (talk) 13:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Who says Aobo's crows were fake. Also, Itachi was seen controlling how his crows go, as he used them to retrieve Shisui's eye.—Steveo920 (Talk) 9:55, September 29, 2015 :The first discussion in the talk page; The crows are "summoned", but not using the Summoning Technique, hence they are fake, sorta like shadow clones, since they poof >.< Was he using hand gestures like Aoba though? Naruto has "controlled" his toads before, by actually giving them commands.--Omojuze (talk) 13:57, September 29, 2015 (UTC) All summonings poof when their summoning ends. Itachi controlled is clones without saying a word.—Steveo920 (Talk) 10:00, September 29, 2015 :Aoba's crows are not summonings though, that's what I mean by them being fake >.> He controlled them without words, this technique requires gestures, so I wouldn't say they are exactly the same.--Omojuze (talk) 14:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC)